


So This Is Love

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: rat_jam, Cute, F/M, Love, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan keeps trying to explain it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

Dan keeps trying to explain it – to Casey, who's tired of it, to Dana, who alternates between flustered-and-not-listening to flustered-and-somewhat-bemused, to Isaac, who really doesn't care (or pretends not to), to the crew, whose reactions range from thinking he's kind of cute (Kim) to looking at him like he's a little crazy (Will). He's been trying to explain it to basically everyone but Natalie, because telling her would just be embarrassing, but...

It's hard to believe he's never felt like this with anyone before, he's never really loved anyone this much, so much he smiles just because she's in the room, so much her voice gives his heart a little jolt, so much her kiss leaves his head spinning, every time.


End file.
